De índole sexual
by Azazel Black
Summary: SLASH! H/D --Draco es llamado a Hogwarts de urgencia; una vez allí, aprenderá algunos de los beneficios de la tecnología muggle . Escrito para el concurso del foro Drarry, aunque no cumpliera los requisitos.


**Disclaimer**: Toooodos de Rowling. Ninguno mío.

* * *

**-De índole sexual-**

Se recolocó el abrigo de diseño antes de coger un puñado de polvos Flú. Odiaba viajar así, pero el colegio no hacía excepciones en cuanto a la Aparición y la nota que había recibido denotaba una urgencia que no podía ignorar. Preocupado por si había pasado algo realmente grave, lanzó el polvo y entró en la chimenea. El hogar lo recibió con llamas verdes lamiendo sus carísimos zapatos y cosquilleando en su cuello. Nombró su destino, alto y claro, y desapareció.

Apenas había puesto un pie en suelo firme cuando sintió la punta de una varita clavándose en su pecho.

―¿Qué coño...

―Sr. Malfoy. –Draco tuvo la certeza de que, por mucho que envejeciera, siempre se sentiría un chiquillo cuando esa voz pronunciaba su apellido en tono autoritario. Alejando el pensamiento, dirigió la vista hacia el sujeto que lo amenazaba.

―¡Scorpius! ―exclamó, alejando la varita de un manotazo. ―¿Qué significa esto?

El niño, tan obstinado y orgulloso como él, lo miró con los ojos empapados de furia y destilando rabia por sus poros, pero se separó de su padre.

―Júrame que no es verdad. ¡Júramelo!

Draco lo miró con la estupefacción dibujada en sus rasgos. ― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

El muchacho volvió a acercarse a él, más enfurecido si cabía, y Draco tuvo la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo. –Es asqueroso, papá. Es... ¡Es indigno! Toda esa palabrería sobre el orgullo Malfoy y resulta que...

―Suficiente, Sr. Malfoy. – El silencio reinó en la sala inmediatamente y padre e hijo la miraron. La mujer se levantó de detrás del escritorio y se dirigió hacia ellos preguntándose mentalmente qué le deparaba a la estirpe de los Malfoy con aquellos dos como únicos miembros aún con vida. –Buenas tardes, Draco.

―Buenas tardes, Profes... –ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró por encima de las gafas –Minerva. – La mujer asintió, complacida, mientras se colocaba las gafas. Draco echó un vistazo alrededor y, por primera vez desde su llegada, fue consciente de la presencia de otra persona: un niño de la edad de su hijo estaba sentado frente al escritorio. El aire desgarbado de su postura y la maraña de pelo de su cabeza se le hicieron familiares. Un momento... ¿No era aquel el hijo de...

Un estruendo a su lado le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y se apartó de un salto cuando un nuevo cuerpo salió de la chimenea generando diferentes exclamaciones que se superpusieron en un apabullante griterío.

―¡Papá! –el niño del escritorio se había levantado y se dirigía, varita en mano, a enfrentarse al recién llegado. Bien, ya no había duda de que era su hijo. Sólo a un hijo suyo se le ocurriría enfrentarse a Potter. Era tan tonto como él. Tras un segundo de reflexión, se dijo que eso no lo dejaba en muy buen lugar. Pero no era lo mismo. 

Aunque prefería pensar que era porque Scorpius tenía diez veces más nivel que el otro niño a pensar que era porque él tenía diez veces menos nivel que Potter.

―Señores Potter y Malfoy –cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la voz. –Los niños. Van a dejarme que explique la situación a sus padres antes de empezar de nuevo con el algarabío que tenían montado cuando llegué. Ustedes dos, los _adultos_ –sonó como si le costara calificarlos así, ―vengan conmigo.

Después de dejar la ropa de abrigo como garantía de que iban a volver a enfrentarse a sus hijos, siguieron a la profesora. Por el camino, Draco estuvo gratamente sorprendido de que Potter no abriera la boca mientras la profesora les contaba la situación. Sonrió con maldad pensando que quizás, en un golpe de suerte para el mundo, se había quedado mudo. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, Draco sólo captaba algunos retazos como _tecnología muggle, web, _o_ historias de ficción,_ pero su mente se reinició y estuvo a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea cuando procesó las palabras _de índole sexual_ seguidas de _los relacionan a ustedes dos. _

―Perdón, ¿qué? –preguntó, la voz estrangulada. Potter eligió ese preciso momento para probarle que, por desgracia, no se había quedado mudo.

―Que hay muggles que escriben en internet historias en las que nosotros follamos. –Bien, Potter no se había quedado mudo, pero él se iba a quedar sordo después de escuchar eso.

―Señor Potter, ―protestó la profesora, ―ese lenguaje. –Cuando él se hubo disculpado, ella continuó. –Bien, esta sala está habilitada para funcionar como una sala _cibernótica_ muggle. En esos ordenadores –Señor Malfoy, estoy segura de que el Señor Potter sabrá mostrarle cómo funcionan― encontrarán algunas de esas historias. Voy a dejarles que lean para que sepan a qué atenerse cuando con sus hijos.

Draco, aún en shock, sólo atinó a asentir mientras se dirigía hacia los mentados ordenadores esquivando el sofá que se parapetaba en el medio de la sala. Se sentó frente a uno mientras esperaba a que Potter hiciera lo propio a su lado. Éste le explicó el funcionamiento básico de aquel artefacto y, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir, se enfrascó en la lectura de la primera historia.

Según iba leyendo, Draco lo encontraba más y más asqueroso. Él. ¡Él! ¡Con Potter! ¡Por Merlín bendito! Sin embargo, pensar en ello como en simples relatos eróticos, hacía más fácil explicar la excitación que se estaba abriendo paso a través de sus pantalones. Potter posó una mano en su pierna y Draco estuvo horrorizado de que pudiera notar el volumen anómalo que intentaba alzarse a unos centímetros de sus dedos.

―Deberías leer esta, ―dijo con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en la pantalla de Draco. –Es muy _divertida_.

¿Divertida? ¡El muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando en grande! Draco, sintiendo la mano de Potter aún en su pierna, desanudó la corbata y desabrochó un par de botones tratando de normalizar su respiración, y leyó. Leyó hasta que creyó que iba a correrse allí mismo si los dedos de Potter no dejaban de moverse sobre su pantalón, acercándose más y más a lo que era terreno vedado para él. Draco lo miró y lo descubrió sonriéndole.

―Malfoy, te noto un poco tenso. –Dijo, la voz cargada de picardía. –Quizá deberías tumbarte un rato, ―señaló con la cabeza el sofá. –Relajarte.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el mueble. Draco, embobado por la excitación, lo siguió y se sentó. Detrás suyo, Potter comenzó a masajear suavemente sus hombros. Draco dejó escapar un ligero quejido cuando las manos subieron por su cuello. –Mmmm... –lo sintió frotar contra el nexo de sus orejas y su mandíbula. Siguieron sus sienes, justo antes de que esos habilidosos dedos se enterraran en su pelo y masajearan su cuero cabelludo. Levantó la cabeza con deleite. –Ooh...

―¿Mejor, Malfoy? –el susurró sonó peligrosamente cerca, golpeando en su cuello. Un ligero toque, como una caricia, se dejó notar en la piel que cubría la unión del cuello con la clavícula. El sonido que siguió le hizo saber que había sido un beso.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y se dejó hacer. Abrió los ojos cuando la caricia desapareció, dejando en su cuello el halo fantasmal de un recuerdo salivado. Vio cómo Potter saltaba por encima del respaldo del sofá y se sentaba a su lado. Vio claramente la mirada de depredador que vestía. Vio cómo se acercaba, despacio. Y entonces cerró los ojos y sintió la caricia contra su boca. Separó los labios, dándole paso, y se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás. Potter lo siguió y se sintió apresado contra el sofá por el otro cuerpo. A su boca siguieron cuello, hombros y pecho, ahora desnudo. Cuando sintió una mano apretarse contra la dureza en sus pantalones, jadeó. –¡Joder!

Mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera, Draco pensó que tendría muchas cosas que explicarle a su hijo.

―¿Sabes, Malfoy? ―Potter dejó escapar una risita. –Nunca pensé que alguna de las historias que escribí se harían realidad.

* * *

Escrito para el concurso de fics del foro .ar: _Draco navega por Internet y encuentra páginas sobre él y Harry. Tras divertirse un rato leyendo, decide escribir un Drarry_. Es el primer Drarry que escribo, espero que os guste. Y sí, ya se que no cumple las normas del concurso

Comment, pliiiiiiis -


End file.
